


Brave New Love

by Sushi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi/pseuds/Sushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the details... Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New Love

"You know what, I think we should just stop cleaning."

"I hate cleaning."

"Mmm, me too"

He stepped forward and slowly walked her backwards toward his bed. It was impossible for Catherine to contain the way she felt. Her happiness blurred out the rest of the world and Vincent was right there with her. No words needed to be exchanged, it was love that fueled their lust and their lust that fed their love.

Maybe it was the way his t-shirt clung to his body and how he wore his jeans slung low on his hips that kept her off balance. Or, maybe it was his dark unkept hair, the scar on his face, and the way his eyes bore into hers that clouded her mind. Whatever the reason, she saw the beauty in him, he was tall, strong, larger than life and he was meant to be hers.

When the back of her legs hit the edge of his bed he fell on top of her, her laughter caught in her throat and in it's place was a sigh of pleasure. On first impression she may have seemed small, almost fragile, but nothing was farther from the truth. What she lacked in stature she made up with heart, and when spurned into action, the strength that radiated from her was daunting.

Vincent covered his body with hers, she spread her legs apart urging him to settle between them, knowing his body would effortlessly fit against hers. He captured her lips with his and felt his passion escalate when her lips struggled to conquer his. Their need for each other blossomed as her tongue glided against his, over and over until they struggled to breathe. The look in her eyes burned with intensity and urged him on, challenging him, demanding he seek out what they both hungered for.

She fisted his t-shirt in both hands and pulled it over his head. She was desperate to caress the smooth skin over the taut muscles of his back and chest and to slide her hands up and down his biceps. Her hands were firm and deliberate and caused him to buzz with excitement. He moved slowly, his actions were tentative, but like other times she showed him the truth. She wasn't timid or weak, she was agile, strong and willing. She never questioned his movements, only offering the encouragement he needed to continue on.

One large hand slid up her neck and held her still, kissing his way from her lips, down her throat to her collarbone and to the top of her breasts. She made encouraging sounds when he reached for the edge of her camisole and pulled it up. Her skin was soft and supple and he could feel her muscles ripple under his lips and tongue. He explored her body carefully and she raised her arms and arched her back, silently asking for more. He complied by pulling the garment further up and over her head. Catherine had always been envious of women with large breasts, she thought hers inadequate, but Vincent's expression and the hum that came deep from inside of him made her feel beautiful.

He touched her with reverence, like a priceless antiquity and gently fondled her breasts, cupping them together with his hands and swirling his wet tongue around one nipple and flicking at it. He was elated to feel her response, her fingers tangled up in his hair, and when he sucked her other hard nub into his mouth, hearing her moan caused a sensation to shoot through him and land deep in his core.

"Catherine, you're so beautiful." He murmured as he played with her rosy nipples pulling on them gently. He loved to see and feel her writhe and twitch under his attention. One hand traveled down the length of her body and traced her curves. He touched the outside of her satin panties, she was hot and swollen and he shuddered with desire and grew more rigid.

"I can't believe you're here." He whispered. He could hear the steady thrum of her heartbeat and the heady scent of her skin was delicious.

"Vincent..." The heat inside of her continued its slow burn. "I am here... with you... with all of you." Her words drifted by him like mist on a beach and her hips rose to meet his fingers.

He rose to his knees and slid her panties over her hips and down her legs, stroking her thighs, and caressing her calves. She kicked them aside and rose to her knees. Catherine slowly ran her hands down his torso until she reached the edge of his sweat pants. She tugged them down, and freed him like he had freed her. She had to touch him, to revel in his length and girth and feel his erotic masculine power.

"Please me..." she murmured. "I want to feel you inside of me." She whispered, watching him respond to her caress.

His eyes glowed amber, but a single touch of her palm against his cheek was all it took to tame him. He closed his eyes and was lost. He gave himself to her, this woman who had become his world, his hero and savior.

Vincent eased her onto her back and hooked his arms under her knees. When he leaned forward she was laid open to him and he ground himself against her. She was slick with desire and with one deliberate movement he thrust himself into her.

She cried out in passion, the fervor in her called out to him for more and she bucked up to match his movement. He slowly pulled away and then plunged into her and each time he did, she grew more desperate. He knew the exact spot to make contact and he lowered her legs and she tilted her sex towards him. With every thrust, their pace quickened and caused them to become greedy, demanding more from each other.

Together they raced and searched to find the moment where they would reach their destination and only when he knew she had reached her peak, did he allow himself to let go. He slammed his body into hers, pushing and pulling and together they fell into a mindless furor. It might have been minutes or even seconds, but everything but the pure sensations they caused in each other was forgotten and their moans filled the room as pleasure washed over them again and again.

* * *

Eventually, they could breathe normally again and realizing the commotion they created in each other caused them to laugh.

"Catherine," Vincent murmured to her, "I am so in love with you. I am so happy to be with you, "

Catherine's eyes would never lie. "Me too Big Guy." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

~ _(Good sex should never)_ End~

 

 


End file.
